


I Got a Rock

by MissNessarose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Beautiful lil space princess BB-8, Fluff, Gen, Presents, Space Royalty AU, god so much fluff, human BB-8, so pure it hurts, there's more to this AU trust me it's happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNessarose/pseuds/MissNessarose
Summary: Every princess has her interests - when BB is very young, she takes to giving...particular presents to those she loves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo what originally was going to be a Kylux Arranged Marriage AU turned into a full-blown Space Royalty AU with much, much more to it (trust me, it's a thing in progress, it's just a matter of committing to the fic). Space princesses got involved - a human BB-8 and human Millicent - and the thing slowly became domestic fluff that is crushing my very soul with its sweetness. This idea was passed around at coffee today, and was too good to leave alone.  
> Fun fact: BB's name is Breha (after Leia's adoptive mother, though - so far - she is raised by Anakin and Padme in this AU), but when she was learning to say it, she could only make the 'B' sound...and it stuck. So they just call her BB in nonformal settings~

“Pretty!” 

Poe told himself  _ not _ to laugh. He failed impressively. “Princess, that’s a  _ rock _ .” 

BB frowned, her little face scrunching into a pout - where she got  _ that _ from, he’s not quite sure. Her tiny hands made grabbing noises at the ground until he complied and lowered her from his arms. Within milliseconds of making contact with the ground, she rushed (his daughter had never learned to  _ walk _ , going straight from  _ crawl _ to  _ run _ with no buffer in between) away, digging through the pile of decorative stones as if her very life depended on it. 

“Honey, those are for decoration, don’t touch - ”

“ _ Pretty!”  _ she squealed, falling to her knees in front of the rock bed. When she turned back around, her arms were full of small, smooth little rocks, her smile conveying such happiness that he found himself grinning back. Their princess was far from conventional, yes, but if she was determined enough to go rolling down hills in her  _ very white _ ballgown, then she would follow through with collecting her ‘ _ pretty’  _ rocks as well. Public opinion be damned, his daughter would have blunt, dirty little rocks over fine gems if that was what her precious heart desired. 

“For you.” 

BB picked a square-ish, red one and placed it tenderly in her father’s hand, as if it were the most delicate thing she had ever handled before. The rest she still clutched tight to her chest.

“Oh, thank you, sweetheart. It’s...lovely.” His smile was certainly genuine as he tucked the stone into the pocket of his robes. BB resumed her search, pausing their walk in the garden every once in a while when she spotted a new, prettier rock to add to the growing heap in her arms. 

“I’m gonna give one to Daddy, and to Auntie Rey, and to Nana, and to Papa, and - ”

Poe laughed, and followed her along.

- - - -

“Daddy, I got you a  _ present!”  _

Finn had barely taken a seat before BB was scrambling onto his lap, her hands twisted behind her back to conceal a hidden present. 

“Oh?” Last time, it had been a dead grasshopper. If she noticed the brief falter in his smile, she didn’t pay attention to it. “It’s my lucky day, then - what did you get me?” 

She laughed. “You gotta close your eyes!” 

He hoped, sincerely, that it wouldn’t be a dead grasshopper like last time. Pushing away thoughts of any kind of potential bugs, Finn held out one waiting hand and covered his eyes with the other. What fell into his hand was heavy, smooth. 

“Okay, open!” 

It was a rock. She had gotten him a pretty little white rock, the exact same as the ones in the front courtyard. 

“It’s beautiful, sweetheart. Thank you very much.” What was there to do with a  _ rock _ ? Sincerely believing that she had done the best job possible, BB  _ beamed _ . 

“Good, I picked it out just for you!” 

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ That’s...the sweetest thing he’s ever heard? 

He had thought it impossible, before, to find anyone with such pure love in their heart - his daughter may be a reckless rascal of a princess, but she loved with such ferocity that it wounded him. A handmaiden called politely from the doorway, reminding the princess of her studies, and BB pressed a quick kiss to his cheek as a fleeting goodbye before scrambling down from his lap. 

When he found Poe later on, the first thing he noticed on the desk - aside from the usual clutter, various stacks of forms and unfilled paperwork - was a rather large  _ rock _ . A laugh filtered out before he could help it, wondering if this rock collection was going to be some sort of new hobby.

“She gave you one, too?” he asked, pointing. Poe smiled.

“So you got yours, I’m assuming?” 

“Yeah, she was...really proud of it.” 

His husband slid aside whatever he was working on it and observed the rock that Finn placed on the desk beside his own. “She spent all morning picking out the best rocks in the yard. She wants to make sure everyone has one - she picked out at least four for you, a couple for Rey, at least ten each for Leia and Han - ”

It was as far as he could make it before they were both consumed by laughter.

They may have been rocks, but they were given with the best of intentions. 

- - - -

The front door hadn’t even been opened yet, and BB was already thundering down the stairs in bare feet, emitting a steady cry of  _ NanaNanaNanaNanaNana _ that pitched higher and higher until she launched herself into Leia’s waiting arms. 

“ _ There’s _ my girl!” she gasped, breathless from the impact. “Have you been good? Learned anything interesting?” 

Promptly choosing not to respond to any proposed question, BB instead pulled back from their embrace, her eyes alight and held one small finger up in front of her.

“Stay. I got you a  _ present! _ ” She turned and flew back up the staircase before anyone could say a word. Leia caught the amused glance that Finn and Poe wordlessly shared, and one eyebrow arched upward in suspicion.

“You  _ definitely _ know what she’s up to.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Nope, not at all. No clue in the slightest.” 

Mouths were closed shut and lips bitten to hold back laughter as BB came peeling back down the stairs, her hands clasped tight together. 

“Nana, for you!” Breathless, she thrust her hands out to Leia with a proud, toothy smile. 

“It’s a rock?” 

“It’s pretty! For you!” 

“Well, who would I be to refuse such a wonderful gift? Thank you very much, sweetheart.” 

Even Han cracked a grin at the exchange. “She got you a rock, Leia.” 

“And she’s got exactly ten different ones picked out for you,” Poe added smugly. BB turned quickly to other topics of conversation, taking Leia by the hand and tugging her along into the sitting room, far too preoccupied to notice her parents’ stifled laughter. (BB does, of course, give all ten carefully-selected rocks to Han, and he keeps every single one even years after the fact.)

“Think she’ll grow out of it?” Finn mused, falling in step behind them. 

Poe shrugged. “Maybe. But she means well.”

Their daughter has a heart bigger than herself, her gestures already selfless in every sense of the word, her intentions perfect in any way. She is a perfect princess, rules and standards be damned.


End file.
